Place aux maîtres !
by Fanatique
Summary: Dan et Lizzie sont inséparables! Enfin, c'est bien ce qu'ils pensent, mais Lizzie aimerait entamer ses premières amours... Frustrations en perspective!
1. Chapitre 1

« Place aux maîtres !! »  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Perdu. Elle était complètement perdue. Les gens passaient à côté d'elle, sans la remarquer, comme si elle n'existait pas.  
  
- « Mais j'existe ! Regardez-moi !! Aidez-moi ! » Cria-t-elle.  
  
Personne n'y fit attention, ou alors, personne n'avait entendu. Un ciel d'orage se profilait à l'horizon, elle pouvait entendre le tonnerre tandis que tout s'assombrissait autour d'elle. Elle se mit à courir, prenant garde à aller toujours tout droit, elle bousculait tout le monde, mais aucun ne s'en offusquait. Mais plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de ne pas bouger, toutes les rues se ressemblaient, lugubres et bondées.  
  
Soudain, une lueur d'espoir. Une tête rousse était apparue parmis les autres, grises.  
  
- « Ron ??! »  
  
Elle courut vers lui, mais la foule d'inconnus l'entraînait toujours plus loin, et elle restait là, incapable de bouger.  
  
Un éclair creva la couche de nuages, et aussitôt, la pluie se mit à tomber, drue, elle fut vite trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ses pieds restaient désespérément collés au sol, elle avait beau crié de toutes ses forces, elle était toujours seule, et Ron avait disparu.  
  
Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais elle n'avait plus la force de les remettre à leur place. Elle s'allongea sur le goudron gris, froid et mouillé, et elle ferma les yeux.  
  
[.]  
  
C'était un merveilleux dimanche matin ensoleillé, elle s'était levée dès qu'elle avait sentit les bonnes odeurs de gaufres émanant de la cuisine. Avant de descendre, elle se planta devant son grand miroir pour coiffer ses cheveux roses. Cela fait, elle dévala les escaliers et se cogna à Dan qui montait justement la réveiller.  
  
- « Hey ! Ça te va bien les cheveux roses, Lizzie ! » S'exclama-t- il joyeusement, sans se plaindre du fait qu'elle ait failli l'envoyer rouler en bas des escaliers.  
  
« Merci Dan. Oh !^^ C'est mignon tes yeux gris ! »  
  
Cette conversation aurait pue paraître bizarre à n'importe quel moldu (ou même sorcier) qui aurait pu l'entendre, mais quoi de plus normal pour Lizzie et Dan dont la couleur des cheveux et des yeux n'était jamais la même chaque jour ?  
  
Mrs.Prelude les adorait, et c'est pourquoi, chaque été, quand ils quittaient Poudlard pour venir chez elle, elle était aux anges, et elle les gâtait tellement, que lorsque la fin des vacances arrivait, ils avaient chacun prient un ou deux kilos.  
  
Ce jour-là, ils avaient prévus de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures de leur 6ème année à Serdaigle. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire (ce qui serait normal après ce que vous venez de lire ! ;-p) Lizzie et Dan n'étaient pas frère et s?ur. Enfin, pas dans le vrai sens du terme !  
  
Dan avait atterrit, et c'est le cas de le dire, dans cette jolie petite maison de campagne à l'âge de 5 ans ! Il était tombé du ciel, carrément, il devait sa survie à la petite piscine de coton de Lizzie où il avait terminé sa chute. Piscine que la petite du même âge, avait remplie avec toute la ouate qu'elle avait pue trouvé dans ses peluches (qui gisaient maintenant, éventrées, dans le grenier de la maison. Paix à leur âme !) Et elle avait bien sûr été furieuse de cet intrus indésirable.  
  
Quant à elle, Mrs.Prelude l'avait adoptée à l'orphelinat sorcier de Londres lorsqu'elle avait 2 ans. Quant aux cheveux de Lizzie et aux yeux de Dan. Cela remontait à leur première année à Poudlard. Lors d'un cour de Potions avec le détestable professeur Rogue. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble et devaient préparer une potion de digestion. Enfin bref, le résultat n'avait pas été très brillant, la mixture était d'un vert kaki ignoble alors qu'elle devait être rouge, et elle bouillonnait fort. Ils étaient très tendus, Rogue n'allait pas manquer de le remarquer et de leur enlever des points, si bien que lorsque le personnage redouté était arrivé sans bruits derrière et leur avait remarquer d'un ton glacial qu'on n'était pas au cirque, Dan avait sursauté violement et lâché son livre de potions dans la marmite, s'aspergeant généreusement les yeux, ainsi que les cheveux de sa camarade.  
  
Ils avaient passé un mois entier à l'infirmerie, et depuis ce funeste jour, la couleur de cheveux de Lizzie et celle des yeux de Dan changeait quotidiennement, et le jeune garçon portait désormais des lunettes, mais, comme il le disait, « Juste pour lire. »  
  
Donc, ce jour-là, ils devaient se rendre, accompagnés de Mrs.Prelude, au Chemin de Traverse. Le départ était prévu à 12h00 pour essayer d'arriver un peu avant la foule qui abondait d'habitude. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tous les trois tranquillement installer devant un copieux petit déjeuner.  
  
- « Mmm. » fit Lizzie en mâchouillant sa gaufre au chocolat. « Dis-moi Dan, tu connais Ron Weasley ? Tu sais, en sixième à Gryffondor ? »  
  
- « Ah oui. On était dans le même groupe en botanique, c'est pas le pote d'Harry Potter, des fois ? »  
  
- « C'est ça. » confirma-t-elle. « Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de lui.  
  
- « Ah oui ? » répondit-il, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. « Et dans le sens. enfin, tu sais dans quel sens. » Il la regardait fixement par-dessus son bol de café au lait.  
  
Lizzie rougit violement devant les regards inquisiteurs que lui lançaient les deux autres.  
  
- « Non, non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! » Plaida-t-elle. « C'était bizarre, j'étais perdue et. enfin, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours ! »  
  
- « Tseuh ! » fit Dan. « Et moi alors ? » L'ombre de la jalousie voila ses yeux gris pendant quelques infimes secondes.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Lizzie le prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il la repoussa, jouant les vexés. Mrs.Prelude partit d'un grand éclat de rire.  
  
- « Ce n'est pas tout ça mes enfants, mais il faut y aller si nous voulons arriver avant que se ne soit la débacle dans les boutiques ! »  
  
* * *  
  
- « Ah ! C'est typique ! » se plaignit pour la centième fois la vielle Prelude. « On a beau arriver aux premières heures, le Chemin de Traverse est déjà bondé ! C'est horripilant ! »  
  
Dan, lui, trouvait cela très plaisant, il avait toujours adoré la foule, tous ces gens qui fourmillaient autour de lui, ayant chacun une vie, belle ou affreuse à mener. Peut-être certaines de ces personnes étaient des criminels en cavale ? Peut-être que cet homme encapuchoné était un célèbre chanteur ? Qui sait.  
  
- « Surtout les enfants, restez bien avec moi, il ne manquerait plus que vous vous perdiez ! »  
  
- « Arrêtes de t'inquièter comme ça ! Tout va bien !! » dit Lizzie, exaspérée par les airs inquiets de la vielle sorcière.  
  
Elle fit un petit signe de la main à garçon de Poufsouffle qui lui souriait bêtement en rougissant, aussitôt, le pauvre devint écarlate.  
  
- « Et voilà ! Le charme légendaire de Lizzie Prelude est de nouveau près à faucher les c?urs ! » plaisanta Dan d'une voix où pointait l'amertume.  
  
- « Oh ! » fit Lizzie, l'air attristée. « A quoi ça sert, puisqu'il n'opère pas sur le seul Apollon de Poudlard ! »  
  
- « David Karlson, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. »  
  
- « Mais Dan ! » s'exclama Mrs.Prelude en le prenant dans ses bras. « Moi je sais bien que cette place aurait dûe te revenir ! Tu es le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard ! »  
  
Dan se relacha doucement de son étreinte.  
  
« Non. » souffla-t-il. « C'est Harry Potter. »  
  
* * *  
  
Et oui !! C'est encore moi, avec une autre fic cette fois ! Mais ne vous en faite surtout pas, je n'ai pas arrêté « Un corps sans âme. » (au quatrième chapitre ! Ça le ferait pas !) C'est juste que j'aime bien écrire deux histoires différentes en même temps, pour faire changement de temps en temps !^^  
  
Cette fois le premier chapitre est bien plus long que dans mon autre fic ! lol, je m'améliore !  
  
En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que l'autre, si ce n'est plus !^^  
  
Sinon, pour le titre, pour l'instant ça n'a pas grand rapport avec l'histoire, mais ça pourrait changer ! Que voulez vous, les titres c'est pas mon truc ! (C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les chapitres n'en n'ont pas ! dsl)  
  
Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewez !  
  
@+  
  
La Fanatique 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
- « Je... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » fit le jeune adolescent.  
  
- « Fais moi confiance ! Tu ne risques rien ! Ce vieux gobelin[1] est plus myope qu'une taupe et sourd comme un pot ! Il ne remarquera rien ! »  
  
D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le vieux manuscrit sur le comptoir et le glissa discrètement parmis des achats. Son ami lui pris le bras et l'entraîna vivement en dehors de la boutique.  
  
- « Faut y aller maintenant. »  
  
Mais au lieu de le suivre, l'autre stoppa net.  
  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »  
  
- « Regardes ! C'est Dan ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit ! »  
  
- « Laisses tomber Dan, passons derrière lui, il ne nous verra pas ! »  
  
Erreur.  
  
« Hey, Wall ! » s'exclama Dan, ravi, en lui prenant le bras.  
  
« Wall n'a pas le temps, Dan »  
  
« Il a sûrement des choses plus intéressantes à faire en ta compagnie, Draco... » répliqua-t-il froidement. « Tiens, ce livre n'est pas au programme cette année il me semble... »  
  
« Lâches ça ! » c'était Wall qui venait tout juste de lui tordre le poignet pour le forcer à lâcher le volume qu'il avait prit dans son sac.  
  
« Désolé... »  
  
Draco, visiblement énervé, saisit violement Wall par le poignet et le força à le suivre à l'extérieur, alors que celui-ci, comme prit de remords, lançait à Dan un regard d'excuses. Le jeune sorcier, qui trouvait déjà le serpentard antipathique, ne l'en trouva que plus détestable encore. Mécontent, il décida de partir à la recherche d'un autre de ses amis, Will Peerson, en 5ème année à Serdaigle. Il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à le trouver, car, fidèle à sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque, Will s'était retiré dans le fin fond de la librairie et feuilletait avec enthousiasme de vieux volumes pousiéreux, tout à l'opposé du rayon des livres scolaires. Mais dès qu'il appercut son ami, il referma prestement le volume qu'il tenait à la main, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui le fit toussoter.  
  
« Salut Dan, mon vieux ! »  
  
« Et bien, Will, heureusement que tu n'es pas aussi asmathque que notre cher Wall... »  
  
« Tu l'as vu ? »  
  
Dan hésita un peu avant de répondre « Non. ». Cela n'échappa pas à son camarade qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule en disant :  
  
« Quel sale type ce Malfoy... Mais enfin, du moment qu'il ne lui fait pas comettre des choses contre la morale. »  
  
Il lui jeta une regard étonné, car, justement, il pensait à ce gros livre de cuir noir dont il avait à peine pu lire le titre : « Puissance et Magie Noire » qu'il avait prit dans le panier de Wall. « Wall Ambers, il faudra que l'on s'explique... » souffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
« Hey ! Mais qui vois-je là-bas ? Ne serait-ce pas la charmante Lizzy Prelude ? » s'exclama soudain Will.  
  
« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas l'étrange ami de mon très cher frère qui m'interpelle, là-bas?»  
  
Elle lui donna l'accolade en riant, puis se tourna vers Dan.  
  
« Je suis venue te chercher car Mrs.Prelude commençait à trouver le temps long, et je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, nous raconter les derniers potins sur l'actualité que lui à rapporter son amie Rose qui les tient elle-même de son mari qui joue au bridge avec le père d'un des commis du ministère, qui, à mon avis, ne doivent pas dater de plus de 5 jours. »  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça ! »  
  
« Moi non plus, mais je viens juste de tomber nez-à-nez avec ce magnifique livre sur la vie d'une licorne il y a mille ans, et je pense que mes connaissances sur les licornes se sont pas très à jour... » dit Will.  
  
« Et elles le seront encore moins si tu les recherches dans les vieux bouquins passés dates mon cher ! » fit sarcastiquement remarquer Dan.  
  
« Au moins, ce cher Hagrid sera fier de moi ! » répliqua son ami, faussement vexé.  
  
C'était une des qualités les plus apréciables chez Will Peerson, il ne se vexait jamais. Même quand on voulait l'insulter intotionellement, il répliquait toujours avec ironie, sans jamais devenir lui-même agréssif. Bien souvent, Dan s'était emporté contre lui lorsqu'il était dans ses mauvais jours, mais jamais Will ne lui en tenait rigueur et, qui plus est, il parvenait toujours à le calmer. Tout le monde l'appréciait beaucoup pour cela, particulièrement les professeurs qui auraient sûrement aimés avoir plus d'élèves aussi calmes que celui-ci.  
  
« Très bien, mais n'oublies pas, on se retrouve après demain à la gare ! »  
  
« Mais il me semble que j'aurai du mal à t'éviter vu que nous prenons le même train pour la même école pour la même maison, pour le même dortoir, mais heureusement, pas pour le même lit ! »  
  
« Dieu m'en préserve ! »  
  
« Serait-ce là une insulte ? »  
  
« Est-ce que c'est si évident ? »  
  
« Allez, viens Dan, arrêtes d'embêter ce pauvre Will, Mrs.Prelude nous attend. » fit Lizzy, qui commencait à craindre que la vielle dame s'inquiète pour eux... elle était tout à fait capable d'appeler à l'aide tous les sorciers chargés de la sécurité sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
« Mais je ne l'embête pas ! » se défendit Dan en lançant à son ami un regard suppliant pour qu'il l'approuve.  
  
« Mais si, parfaitement, tu m'embête ! Et ne prend pas cet air de chien battu, tu sais bien que ça ne marche qu'avec les professeurs... enfin, quelques un. »  
  
« Tu vois Dan ? Allezs, viens ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, si vous vous liguez contre moi... Et je ne voudrai pas que Mrs.Prelude s'inquiète ! »  
  
« Et moi dont ! »  
  
« A bientôt, Dan ! »  
  
« A bientôt Will ! » firent en cœur Dan et Lizzy en sortant de la librairie. Mais Will ne les écoutait plus, replongé dans le mondes facsinant des licrones, il y a plus de mille ans...  
  
~***~  
  
Et voilà le deuxieme chapitre! ;-)  
  
[1] C'est une expression(plutôt une insulte, en l'occurrence!^_^), on s'entend. Le libraire n'est pas réellement un gobelin!  
  
Merci à Corallia, Méritilia et Neko-oh pour avoir laissées des reviews, ça fait super plaisir!  
  
Fanatique 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dan?" demanda Mrs.Prelude en voyant arriver les deux adolescents.  
  
-"Du chocolat chaud, s'il-te-plaît." Répondit celui-ci en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
Elle passa rapidement la commande avant de se tourner de nouveau vers eux. Ses sourcils montaient et descendaient à un rhytme effrayant, signe, chez elle, d'une grande exitation, elle fit faire plusieurs aller-retour à son verre de jus de bétrave pimenté sur la table avant de finalement dire:  
  
-"Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Rose vient de m'apprendre!"  
  
-"C'est sûrement très important, sinon tu nous l'aurait déjà dit depuis des lunes." Remarqua Lizzie très poliment. En réalité, elle pensait surtout que cette Rose ne devais pas savoir grand chose d'intéressant, sauf pour les amateurs de jardinage sur terrasse ou aux apprenties commères.  
  
-"C'est plus que cela, ma chérie! Elle m'a dit que son mari avait apprit du pere d'un jeune homme qui travaille au ministère qui avait lui meme entendu une conversation tres important entre le Premier..."  
  
-"Il écoutait aux portes?"  
  
-"Mais non, Dan, quelle idée! Il faisait simplement son travail et c'est tout à fait par hasard si il s'est retrouvé... Enfin bref, il a entendu Dumbledore déclaré au premier ministre qu'il aurait fort à faire cette année, et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas assurer son poste de directeur... et il cherche un remplaçant temporaire!"  
  
-"Tu parles d'un scoop!" s'exclama Dan, estomaqué.  
  
Lizzie, elle, faisait des yeux ronds en laissant pendre sa mâchoire.  
  
Mrs.Prelude sourit et fut très heureuse d'avoir réussi à intèresser ses deux enfants, ce qui, se sa part, était un exploit.  
  
-"Et ils en ont trouver un?"  
  
-"Et bien, non, tu vois ma chérie, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très facile de trouver quelqu'un possèdant au moins la moitié des pouvoirs de Dumbledore."  
  
Lizzie hocha la tête, compréhensive.  
  
-"Nous verrons bien, de toute façon." Cette remarque très réflèchie de Dan mit fin à la conversation.  
  
-"Bonjour Prelude."  
  
Lizzie sentit se sentit rougir sous les iris bleus de David Karlson. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit gênée face au seul garçon qui lui plaisait? Le monde était mal fait. Cependant, elle répondit:  
  
-"Oh! Bonjour Da...Karlson."  
  
Est-ce que sa voix avait tremblé? Elle laissa choir sa lourde valise, espèrant vaguement que le beau joueur de Quidditch lui proposerait son aide, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il continua son chemin pour rejoindre une jeune fille de 7ème année incroyablement belle. Par contre, elle entendit derrière elle:  
  
-"Tu veux que je porte t'aide à porter ta valise, Lizzie?"  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un jeune Gryffondor de 6ème année également. Neville Londubat. Elle lui sourit.  
  
-"Oui, je veux bien, merci."  
  
Tenant chacun une poignée du lourd bagage, ils passèrent devant un petit groupe de Gryffondor qui ne manquèrent pas d'apostropher amicalement Neville:  
  
-"Alors Neville, on est en galante compagnie?"  
  
-"Neville, quel gentleman!"  
  
Lizzie leur sourit et question de défendre son co-porteur de valise, et leur lança:  
  
-"C'est qu'il m'aide, lui, au moins!"  
  
Aussitôt, deux des garçons de la bande arrivèrent vers eux et prirent la poignée qu'elle tenait. Dean et... elle ne se rappelait plus. Puis, un rouquin vint du côté de Neville pour l'aider à porter.  
  
-"Il faut équilibrer les chose!" fut sa seule remarque.  
  
"Ron..." songea Lizzy en repensant à son rêve. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur d'avoir l'air troublée. Neville, quant à lui lançait des regards noirs à la ronde, l'air de dire "J'étais là le premier!" Dan aurait-il raison? Serait-elle vraiment séduisante? Cette pensée la fit sourire.  
  
Dan regrettait vraiment qu'il soit interdit aux élèves de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, sinon, il aurait put rapetisser cette énoOorme coffre qui lui tenait lieu de valise. Cela-dit, ce coffre était lui-même magique et permettait de stocker à l'intérieur deux fois plus de choses... Soit il y avait caser tous ses meubles en plus de ses vêtements et effets personnels, soit la liste de Poudlard de cette année était trop chargée... Il retrouva instentanément le sourire en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis, Will et Wall[1], traverser le quai dans sa direction.  
  
-"Vous tombez bien, j'ai besoin d'aide!"  
  
-"Je vois ça!" fut la remarque ironique de Will.  
  
-"Nos affaires sont déjà dans le train." L'informa timidement Wall.  
  
Dan, qui n'avait sûrement pas oubliée l'affaire de la librairie lui lança un regard perçant.  
  
-"Vous avez trouvé un compartiment libre?"  
  
-"Oui."  
  
-"Alors, aidez moi à traîner ça jusque là-bas, par pitié!"  
  
Ses amis l'aidèrent bien volontié, et ils purent s'asseoir dans leur compartiment. Dan sortit un étui et une feuille de parchemin, il sortit les lunettes de leur boîte, les plaça devant ses yeux violets et lu le morceau de parchemin.  
  
-"C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'y a pas "Puissance et Magie Noire" sur la liste cette année, tu as dû confondre avec la liste de Malfoy..." son ton glacial effraya Wall qui chercha appui auprès de Will, mais celui-ci renchérit:  
  
-"Oui, expliques nous."  
  
-"Heu, il a dit que c'était un livre très rare, et que son père le recherchait pour sa collection d'ouvrages anciens..."  
  
-"Qui ça "il"?" demanda Lizzy en entrant dans le compartiment en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Kya[2], en 6ème a Serdaigle également. Kya était de taille moyenne, elle avait de beaux cheveux raides et noirs, de grands yeux en amandes, bruns foncés, la peau claire. Elle avait un tatouage en forme de dragon autour du nombril, et elle en était très fière, elle disait que c'est elle-même qui l'avait dessiné. Elle et Lizzy avaient commencé à devenir vraiment amies à partir de la deuxième année.  
  
-"Bonjour Lizzy, bonjour Kya." Fit Will en leut souriant.  
  
-"Salut, Willy." Répondit Kya en de laissant tomber à côté de lui.  
  
-"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." Protesta-t-il.  
  
-"Salut les filles." Dit Dan.  
  
-"Haloah, frérot & co." dit Lizzy.  
  
-"B'jour." Balbutia Wall, espèrant vaguement que l'on oublierait son cas. Mais Lizzy brisa ses espoirs en redemendant:  
  
-"Alors, qui ça "il"?"  
  
[1] Will et Wall... je vous assure, c'est pas fait exprès! [2] Remerciements à Serpou à qui Kya semblera familière! ;-)  
  
Et bien-sûr, merci aux reviewers Aria Lupin, Naomi et Serpou!! =D  
  
Fanatiquement vôtre! 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4:  
**  
Le pauvre Wall semblait vouloir s'enfoncer sous la terre, comme le témoignait ses oreilles qui avaient pries une teinte de coquelicot dans la force de l'âge. Il ouvrit la bouche... puis la referma, il regarda ses mains qui s'agitaient sur ses genoux, il croisa et décroisa ses jambes, lissa ses cheveux, chercha sa bouteille d'eau, puis, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, les autres ne l'avaient pas oublié. Dan, face à lui, les bras croisés le regardait droit dans les yeux(à travers ses lunettes) et faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. Will, accoudé à la table, le regardait avec une certaine compassion. Lizzie, très intèressée, l'observait depuis la porte où elle se tenait debout, lui coupant toute tentative de retraite. Kya se faisait les ongles en chantonant. Le pauvre Wall tenta une fois encore d'ouvrir la bouche, mais seul un soupir s'en échappa. Dan, de plus en plus énervé, serra la liste des fournitures dans son poing, jusqu'à se que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Wall déglutit, et Will posa une main sur l'épaule de Dan, pour lui enjoindre le calme, ou le retenir.  
  
Et là, miracle, une silouhette apparue derrière Lizzie! ... Malfoy! Aïe, mauvais moment, très, très mauvais moment! Les autres, trop surpris pour dire quoi que se soit, ne réagirent pas lorsque Wall se leva pour le rejoindre. Avant de refermer la porte du compartiment derrière lui, il leur lança un regard désolé, comme s'il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
-"Mais..." balbutia Dan. "Pourquoi part-il? Il nous préfère Malfoy? Quoi, on a été trop méchants?"  
  
-"Laisse tomber." Lui répondit simplement Will. "Ce sont ses affaires après tout."  
  
-"Une petite partie de cartes?" demanda Kya qui semblait totalement étrangère à la situation, qui, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas l'intèresser plus que ça.  
  
-"Je suis partant." Répondirent Dan, Lizzy et Will en même temps.  
  
-"Parfait!" fit la jeune fille, ravie de cette réaction simultanée. "Poker?"  
  
---  
  
-"J'abandonne! J'ai perdu toute ma monnaie!" se plaignit Will.  
  
-"Je te suis, mes poches sont vides..." renchérit Lizzy.  
  
-"Oh non!" s'exclama Dan derrière sa pile de noises.  
  
-"Ça commencait juste à devenir intéressant!" commenta Kya dont les poches touchaient terre.  
  
-"On est à sec."  
  
Dan haussa les épaules et compta ses pièces une à une avant de les mettre dans sa bourse. Kya, par pitié peut-être, posa une pièce dans le creux de la main de Lizzy.  
  
-"Tiens ma fille, avec ça tu vas pouvoir t'acheter une friandise que tu pourra partager avec ton copain à côté. Hey que j'suis généreuse!"  
  
-"Trop." Commenta Dan.  
  
-"Je sais je sais, mais je suis faite comme ça, j'y peux rien!"  
  
Lizzy se leva et plissa sa jupe, elle brandit la noise en l'air d'un air victorieux et sortit du compartiment, bien décidée à acheter une bonne friandise. Will l'applaudit et siffla, alors que les deux autres riaient. Une fois dehors, elle erra de wagon en wagon, à la recherche de la vendeuse de nourriture, elle salua au passage plusieurs élèves. Alors qu'elle se demandait si sa jupe n'était pas un peu trop courte et si ses cheveux(blonds) faisaient un bel effet attachés en chignon, on lui rentra dedant, ou, plus exactement, elle rentra dans quelqu'un... à la chevelure rousse.  
  
-"Ron..." souffla-t-elle.  
  
-"Oui, désolé de t'avoir bousculée, Lizzie."  
  
-"Oh non, ne le sois pas! Je crois que c'est moi qui te suis rentré dedant!" contesta-elle en rougissant.  
  
-"Peut-être..." il sourit. "Où vas-tu comme ça?"  
  
-"Mmm, je cherche le chariot à friandises."  
  
-"Pas de chance, elle est en train de servir un certain Serpentard de ma connaissance..."  
  
-"Ah, alors j'attenderai." Répondit la jeune fille, qui ne saisit pas l'allusion.  
  
-"Je vais attendre avec toi, si tu veux, bien-sûr."  
  
-"Avec plaisir."  
  
---  
  
Dan, Kya et Will descendirent ensemble du train, vêtus de leur robe de sorcier. Ils avaient rennoncé bien vite à retrouver Lizzy avant la fin du voyage, et ils la cherchaient maintenant du regard. Will pensait qu'elle n'était pas réaparue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partager la sucrerie avec lui, Kya soutenait qu'elle s'était enfermée par accident dans les toilettes, mais elle ne s'était pas donner la peine d'aller vérifier, quant à Dan, il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question, trop préocupé par ses cheveux qui s'étaient dressés en épis sur sa tête comme par magie[1]. Il fut pourtant le premier à l'apercevoir en compagnie de trois Gryffondor, Potter, Weasley et Granger.  
  
-"Lizzy!" s'écria Kya aussitôt. "Ils sont bien sympas ton frère et son copain, mais ça manquait de filles dans le compartiment! Comment as-tu osé m'abandonner ainsi??"  
  
-"Excuses moi Kya, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."  
  
-"Mouais."  
  
-"Salut." Fit Harry, poliment.  
  
-"Salut!" répondirent Dan, Will et Kya en simultané.  
  
-"Je commence à avoir faim, pas vous?" demanda Ron.  
  
-"Oh si!" soupira Will. "Lizzy ne m'a pas rapportée la friandise qu'elle était sensée partager avec moi, résultat, je suis affamé."  
  
-"Oh! Excuses moi Will!"  
  
-"Allons, notre carosse est avancé."  
  
Et ils se serrerent tous dans la diligence.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
_[1] quelle ironie!   
  
Je tiens à remercier les reviewers, Luna Metchilla, Aria Lupin(oui oui, Lizzy/Ron, ça se développe! ), et particulièrement Serpou qui m'encourage et me soutiens moralement! ;-)  
  
Fanatiquement votre!_


End file.
